Can´t change the way I feel
by RebiRabbit
Summary: A week after Judes 16th she and Tommy still didn´t talk about it but what if she, Tommy, Kwest and Sadie are locked in G major the whole weekend. Who will hook up Tommy and Jude, Kwest and Sadie, Tommy and Sadie, Kwest and Jude or even Tommy and Kwest.
1. Chapter 1

**Cańt change the way I feel**

**Chapter 1: No Regrets**

Jude walked into G major her 16th birthday was a week ago and everything went back to normal,except her relationship with Tommy.

She walked into Studio A and saw Kwest and Tommy sitting at Soundboard talking. Kwest saw her.

"Hey girl, how are you?"

She nodded and looked at Tommy.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Ok, Tommy iśnt very happy tonight so go into the soundbooth and sing!"

She nodded and walked off.

After two hours Tommy still hadńt said a word.

Jude sang this song the 100 time as she suddenly heard the conversation between Kwest and Tommy.

"T, you kissed her, where is the problem?"

"The problem is that I dońt regret the kiss!"

"What, T, she is 16, you cańt"

"I know, ok thats the reason why I said it never happened and now I cańt even look at her, because everytime I look in her eyes, I want to kiss her!"

Kwest nodded.

JUDE POV

He what why did he never tell me, I mean he could have talk to me about it.

Her thoughts were interupted by Tommy.

"Jude, that was great you can go, see you tomorrow."

She nodded and walked out of the soundbooth.

Two hours later everyone left except from Tommy and Kwest.

They finished Judes Song and wanted to walk out.

Jude cameback in with Sadie.

Hey, what are you doing here?" Kwest asked.

"Forgot my bag" she motiond to the bag on the couch.

"And why didńt you walk?"

"Because it́s storming outside and Ím not in the mood to get wet."

Kwest and Sadie laughed.

Suddenly Tommys head snapped up.

Jude jumped from suprise.

"Tell me you didńt close the door!" Tommy said harsch.

"Of course I did."

Tommy groaned.

"What́s the problem T?"

"The door is damaged and you cańt open it if it́s closed."

Jude laughed "That́s a joke"

Tommy shook his head no.

"Then let́s call someone Sadie, your handy?"

"Not here"

"Kwest?"

"Nope"

"Tommy"

He shook his head again no.

"The housephone"

Tommy ran over and picked it up.

"No Service!"

Kwest and Sadie looked at each other.

"Ok let́s wait til tomorrow til Georgia comes."Sadie said.

"I dońt want to be stuck here for the whole night!" Jude answered.

"The whole weekend!"Tommy said.

"What?" Jude asked disbelieving.

"No one is going to be here for the weekend." Kwest answered, he smiled to Sadie, she smiled back. Tommy groans. Jude looked at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cańt change the way I feel**

**Chapter 2: Cry me a river**

Two hours later

Jude sat in Studio A while Tommy, Kwest and Sadie sat in the Kitchen.

Tommy looked at his coke while Kwest and Sadie smiled at each other.

Tommy noticed this and rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys, where his Jude" Sadie asked.

Kwest looked at her and shook his head then he looked to Tommy.

"I dońt know either" Tommy answered.

Kwest looked at him and Tommy knew he wanted to be alone with Sadie, so he stood up and was on the way to Studio A.

"If you find her ask her if she wants to eat something" Sadie said.

Tommy nodded.

He entered Studio A and saw Jude sitting there with her guitar. He smiled as she began to strum her guitar she didńt saw him so she began to sing.

I try but I cant seem to get myself  
To think of anything  
But you  
Your breath on my face  
Your warm gentle kiss I taste the truth  
I taste the truth

We know what I came here for  
So I wont ask for more

I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the one whose in your arms  
Who holds you tight  
I wanna be with you  
Theres nothing more to say  
Theres nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you (yeah) 

So Ill hold you tonite  
Like I would if you were mine  
to hold forever more  
And Ill saver each touch that I wanted  
So much to feel before (to feel before) How beautiful it is  
Just to be like this

I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the one whose in your arms  
Who holds you tight  
I wanna be with you  
Theres nothing more to say  
Theres nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
(I wanna be) I wanna be with you 

Oh baby  
I cant fight this feeling anymore  
It drives me crazy when I try to  
So call my name  
Take my hand  
Make my wish  
Baby, your command?

Yeahhh  
I wanna be with you  
Theres nothing more to say  
Theres nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
(I wanna be)I wanna be with you (I wanna be with you)  
I wanna be with you  
Wanna be with you (Yeahhh)  
(I wanna be with you)I wanna be  
I wanna be with you   
(I wanna be)  
(i wanna be)  
(I wanna be with you) Yeahh  
(I wanna be with you)  
I wanna be, I wanna be baby  
I wanna be  
(I wanna be with you)  
I wanna be with you yeah  
I wanna be with you  
I wanna be with you

He knew this song was about him and at this moment he didńt cared about the consequences he only wanted to feel every part of her. He walked slowly over to her, he grabbed her arm and spun her around. She looked shocked at him and they heard the guitar crash to the floor as he crashed his lips on hers.

She quickley responded and felt his tongue in her mouth, she moaned and his hand found his way under her shirt. He felt her shaken and quickley stopped.

He broke away from the kiss and looked her in the eyes.

He brushed her cheeks and before he knew what was going on he felt her lips on his again.

He responded as they heard throat being cleared, they broke away and looked at Sadie and Kwest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cańt change the way I feel**

**Chapter 3: I dońt care anymore**

Tommy and Kwest sat in Studio C while Sadie and Jude sat in Studio A

"T, what was that"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean you and Jude were minutes away from having sex!"

"BULL..."

"Not Bullshit and you know it!"Kwest interrupted his best friend.

Tommy looked at him and knew he was right.

"What should I do man, she is 16, I love a 16 year old girl."

"You love her?" Kwest asked ever if he already knew the answer he never saw Tommy like this and that means a lot.

Meanwhile in Studio A

"JUDE ELISABETH HARRISON, what did you think?"

"Sadie, I... I... um..."

"You, you um what, tell me"

"I cańt change it, ok I wish I could love Jamie or any other guy but I love him.

"You what?"

SADIES POV

Does she think Ím stupid of course they love each other everyone can see. They should only take care of things before they start this.

"Ok, Jude, I knew it ok Kwest knew noone can change that but you have to be careful for me, Kwest and especially for you."

"You areńt mad?"Jude asked disbelieving.

"Ím in love with someone else"

"KWEST; I KNEW IT!"

Sadie and Jude were smiling.

Meanwhile in Studio C

"T, I cańt stop you and Ím your friend but if you heart her, Íll break you neck."

Tommy smiled.

An hour later

Jude sat in Studio A while Tommy mixed her new song.

Meanwhile

Kwest and Sadie sat in Tommýs office on the couch.

"What did you tell Jude?"

"Ím ok with it and you?"

"That I cańt stop him!"

Sadie smiled at him he came closer to her. Sadie licked her lips. He crashed his lips on hers.

Their tongues attacking each other. She sat on his lap as her hand ran down his chest.

He let out a moan and she smiled into the kiss. She opened his Jeans and he looked at her. She nodded. His hand traveled under her skirt removing her panties.

She kissed him again while he lowered her onto his member. She let out a soft moan and he guided her up and down.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and breath into his ear. He began to moan and was ready to come.

She began to tighten and found her release with him at the same time.

**Ok guys what do you think tell me the truth it suck right?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cańt change the way I feel**

**Chapter 4: Jommy moment**

Tommy came in Studio A and saw Jude sitting on the couch, he smiled and walked over to her.

He sat down.

"Jude..."

"I know, ok it never happened, Ím too young, got it"

"Jude shut up"

She looked at him shocked as he crashed his lips on hers. She responded and opened her mouth let his tongue wander with her own.

She lay down on the couch and he got on top of her. She opened her legs and he got in between, she moaned as he ran his hand up her thight. They broke away from the kiss and looked at her.

"Do you want?" he asked her.

She nodded, he kissed her again and began to lift her shirt, suddenly they heard a throat being cleard again.

"Oh god, Sadie, Kwest get out!" Tommy yelled.

He turned around and saw Georgia standing there.

Tommy stared at her and realized in what position he is, he quickly got up from Jude and sat up.

"Now you two can explain!" Georgia said while Jude and Tommy looked at each other.

"I... We... um...that"

"Tom next think about a good explanation." Georgia smiled.

Tommy looked to the ground.

TOMMY POV

Goodbye Gmajor, hello jail! Ím dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cańt change the way I feel**

**Chapter 5: Be careful**

They sat in Georgias office

Georgia looked at them with a smile.

"So Tom, Jude you want to explain now!"

"Äm... I kissed her" Tommy said. Jude and Georgia looked shocked at Tommy.

"Really, Tom you know what I could do, right?"

He nodded.

"Georgia, it was me who..."

"No Jude... I kissed you!" he looked at her with a - let me- handle with it- look.

Georgia saw this.

"Jude, get out please" Georgia said with a smile. Jude looked at Tommy and walked out.

"Tom, do you think Ím stupid!"

He looked at her. She shook her head.

She came close to him.

"If you break her heart, Íll break your neck!" She said with a smile. He looked at her confused.

"Oh Tom come on you can trust me." She smiled again.

He nodded and walked out of the office, Jude ran to him.

"What did she say?"

"If I break your heart shéll break my neck."

Jude laughed and hugged him, he pulled away and kissed her.

"So what does it means?" Jude asked.

"We have to keep it low!"

Jude nodded and kissed him one more time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cańt change the way I feel**

**Chapter 6: 10 months later**

Tommy and Jude sat on the couch in Tommýs apartment. She had her head on his chest. Since the night at Gmajor 10 months ago, who would have thought that it would work, they were together 24/7.

They were watching The OC, who would have thought that Jude is a The OC fan. Tommy watched it sometimes with her, he also bought all seasons for her.

"Tommy..."

"Yeah..."

"You know Íll be seventeen in a few months."

"Yep."

"I want to tell my mom and dad."

"WHAT!!"

Tommy jumped up and Jude stared at him in shock.

"Jude you cańt they are going to kill me."

"Tom I think they already know"

He sighed.

At the harrison residenc

Stuart and Victoria sat on the couch watching a movie.

"They are together."

"Yep...they really think we are stupid." Stuart answered.

"I thought you would be mad."

"No because I saw how they look at each other, the same way I look at you"

Victoria smiled.

A few months ago Stuart broke up with Yvette and told her, he loves Victoria and it isńt worth to ruin everything.

Back to Jude and Tommy

They were working on a song.

Sick of the line that's fading me  
I never know what to believeIn a world that's crushing me  
You're the only one I see

I don't change my mind for anybody.  
I won't waste my time on just anybody.  
I won't share my life...  
With anyone but you  
It's such a long way...  
With anyone but you  
I couldn't follow...  
With anyone but you  
Never anyone but you

They put my poster on the wall,  
They watch and wait for me to fall,  
They think they made me who I am.  
Oh they don't know me at all.

I don't change my mind for anybody.  
I won't waste my time on just anybody.  
I won't share my life...  
With anyone but you  
It's such a long way...  
With anyone but you  
I couldn't follow...  
With anyone but you  
Never anyone but you

They build you up so high  
So you can hardly see the stars beneath your feet  
I'm falling through the cloud  
Then it'll be the next to catch me

Ah, ah, ah

With anyone but you  
It's such a long way..  
With anyone but you  
I couldn't follow...  
With anyone but you  
Never anyone but  
Never anyone but  
With anyone but you  
It's such a long way..  
With anyone but you  
And I couldn't follow...  
With anyone but you  
Never anyone but you

**That was it. I know it́s short but I hope yoúll forgive me.**


End file.
